Drew (RR)
Drew 'is a '''Major Character '''and an '''Antagonist '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''He was a former Save-Lots employee who joined forces with other employees when the apocalypse began and formed a hostile group of bandits who killed those in their way and who would refuse to cooperate. He served as a minor antagonist in "Starved for Help" and as one of the two major antagonists in "Long Road Ahead" alongside Linda. History Pre-Apocalypse (Georgia) Not much is known about Drew before the apocalypse except that he was a Save-Lots Employee when the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse Sometime after the apocalypse began, Drew and other former employees joined together to form a group of bandits willing to kill and attack if opposed or is not given what they ask for. He served as a third in command leader along with Linda, with Gary as a second in command, and Alexander as the main leader. Before the events of "Starved For Help", Drew alongside the other bandits attacked and killed 220 students and teachers who were taking shelter in Stone Mountain High School. [[Starved For Help (RR)|Starved For Help]] Drew appears alongside Alexander, Linda, and Gary when they attack Lee Everett, Mark, Ben, and Travis from the woods near the St. Johns electric fence. Although they come close, Lee and the others are able to escape before Drew or the other three can kill or wound any of them. Drew is seen again in a pre-recorded video seen on Jolene's camcorder by Lee and Doug. In the video, Drew stands alongside the other bandits as a strange man hands the bandits several boxes containing supplies as he tells them what he wishes for them to do in return. However, before he can reveal his plan to Drew and the others about what he wants done to Lee's group, Jolene reveals her location accidentally causing Drew and the other bandits to chase her as she flees as the video ends abruptly. [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|Long Road Ahead'' ]] Drew will appear in this episode. Death (Long Road Ahead) Killed By: * Kenny During the bandit attack on the motor inn, Drew aims her gun at a defenseless Katjaa who is in the RV. As he is about to pull the trigger, Kenny emerges and smashes Drew in the face with a crowbar as he falls to the ground. Kenny in a fit of rage for losing his son earlier that day, proceeds to beat his corpse with the crowbar despite the first blow killing him. Lee eventually has to stop Kenny from his mental breakdown as Drew is left on the ground. With no head left, Drew never reanimates. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Drew has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers. * Numerous counts of unnamed people. Appearances Drew appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * [[Starved For Help (RR)|'Starved For Help ']] * [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|'Long Road Ahead' ]] Trivia * TBA Category:Antagonists